Having a Little Fun
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Megan's a girl from Damon and Stefan's past. What happens when she comes for a visit?
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries! This is for enjoyment purposes only! All right go to L.J. Smith and The CW Network! Enjoy **

Damon was sitting in his room reading on of the many books he had collected over the years when he heard a car pull up the driveway. It wasn't Stefan or Elena because they were off on a school trip for the weekend. He had the whole house to himself, which was ironic because he was alone. He climbed off his bed and walked down the stairs. He grabbed a tumbler of Scotch before he opened the door. He jerked the door open trying to look menacing and was greeted with a laugh.

"Really? You trying to scare me off?" said the girl pushing her way into the boarding house.

"Who invited you in," said Damon, highly confused.

"Me, that's who," said the girl. "Gonna offer me a drink?"

"Nope. Who are you?" asked Damon, still holding the door open.

"Look, I know we are dead, but it's cold outside and you weren't born in a barn," said the girl pointing to the door.

Damon let the door go and swing back in place with a thud. He downed the entire tumbler as he stared at the woman in front of him.

_She said 'we are dead',_ thought Damon.

"You gonna stop staring like you've seen a ghost?" asked the girl walking through the house. "Found the bar!"

"Don't touch anything," said Damon.

"Now where is the fun in that," she said walking around the corner with a glass of wine.

"Really, leave," said Damon taking the glass from her.

"No," she said.

"I'm not in a good mood, leave," said Damon.

"Nope," she said popping the p.

Damon growled and slammed her against the wall, showing his fangs. The girl giggled as she pushed him into the other wall and showed her own fangs.

"We do this all night," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Damon.

She leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. She giggled and slipped from his grip and ran into the parlor. Damon slowly walked in and saw her sitting on the bar with her glass of wine, smiling at him. Damon stalked over to the bar and grabbed the bottle of scotch and poured another glass. He brought it up to his mouth but dropped it back to the bar. The girl looked at him with a confused look on his face. Damon smirked and tossed the drink on her.

"What the hell did you do that for!" she shouted jumped off the bar.

"That's odd," said Damon.

"Well no shit. You just threw a glass of scotch on me!" she shouted.

"You put vervain in it," said Damon.

"You're an idiot! Why would I drug a bottle of scotch if I'm going to drink it later? It's bad enough the wine has traces of it in there," said the girl. "You've ruined my shirt!"

Damon was fixing to say something when she pulled her shirt off. Damon stared at the mysterious woman in front of him. She mumbled under her breath and balled the shirt up tossing it into the fire. Damon had a very perplexed look on his face at this point.

"I know you've seen a woman's body before, Damon, so stop looking at me like that," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Damon finally being able to say something.

"Let's say I'm an _old_ friend," she said smiling.

Damon growled and grabbed her arm and slammed her against the wall, pinning her there.

"Who. Are. You!" shouted Damon.

She smiled and leaned forward and kissed Damon. Damon relaxed his grip on her arms and she pushed him to the ground, sitting on top of him. Damon looked up at the mysterious girl sitting on top of him. He looked into her dark brown eyes as she smiled down at him. He reached up and moved her dark black hair out of her face, only to have it fall back in place.

"Megan," he whispered, knowing she could hear him.

"Bingo," she smiled.

Damon moved to a sitting position, keeping her on his lap. He moved a piece of hair behind her ear to look at her face. She smiled at him a he committed her face to memory. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. Instantly Damon was on his feet with her in his arms and running up the stairs to his room.

Megan laughed when he dropped her on his bed, closing the door and locking it; just in case Stefan and Elena came back early. She lay back on the bed, her hair fanning out on the white sheets. Damon stood at the foot of the bed and watched her.

"What is so funny?" asked Damon.

"Mmm, the last time I was in this position I had a hoop skirt on," she said smiling. "It has been a very long time."

"Yeah, a good 136 years," he said smirking.

"Oh, you make me feel old," she said sitting up on the bed.

"You? You're a whopping 135. I on the other hand am 152, so who is old?" smirked Damon.

"You're right. You are old," said Megan. "I should reconsider my visit then. I don't do old dudes."

"Hey now. I'm only seventeen years older than you," said Damon.

"True," smiled Megan moving from the bed.

Damon smiled as he heard the water turn on it the adjacent bathroom. He slowly walked over to the door to watch her strip and slide into the claw foot tub. He walked over and stood next to the tub. He couldn't see any of her body because she was covered with bubbled from the chest down. He smirked and stripped and got in the tub with her, sitting across from her.

"Did I say you could join me?" asked Megan.

"Did I say you could use my tub?" smirked Damon.

"Touché," she said smiling.

"I'm quite curious though," said Damon. "How are you able to walk around during the day?"

"The same as you," she said lifting her hand out of the water.

Sitting on her middle finger was a very old looking ring. Damon grabbed her hand and pulled it closer to his face, his brows furrowing in the process.

"Your eye sight going in your old age?" chuckled Megan. "And if you are wondering, and I suspect you are, it's the ring you gave me all those years ago."

"You kept it?" asked Damon letting go of her hand.

"Didn't see a reason not to," said Megan shrugging her shoulders.

"Really?" asked Damon.

"Really, really," smiled Megan sliding closer to him. "It was a present. I still have all the gifts I've received over the years if they have some kind of important significance."

"And what significance did that ring have?" asked Damon pulling her back to his chest.

"You must be getting old if you don't remember," frowned Megan.

"Then remind me," said Damon nuzzling her neck.

_ "Miss, you have a visitor," said the maid walking into the room._

_ Megan nodded her head as she stood up from the settee and walked out of the room. She still had her book in her hands as she descended the staircase. Standing in the foyer was a tall, dark headed man. He smiled at her as she came to a halt halfway down the stairs._

_ "And you are?" she said._

_ "Damon Salvatore," he replied. "And I apologize for the intrusion at such an odd hour, but I am in need of a place to stay for the night."_

_ "And you couldn't stay at the local Inn?" asked Megan._

_ "My horse wouldn't have made it, Madam," replied Damon. "If you wish me not to stay, please say so and I will be on my way."_

_ Megan walked down the few more stairs so she was standing on the last one, putting her at eye level with the stranger. Damon smiled at her as he looked into her eyes, trying to compel her._

_ "What are you doing?" she asked retreating up a step._

_ "N-nothing, miss," said Damon._

_ "Margaret," said Megan._

_ "Yes miss?" she asked walking over._

_ "Prepare the guest room for Mr. Salvatore. He is quite tired and need's his rest," said Megan retreating up the stairs._

_ The maid nodded and walked up the stairs after her mistress leaving Damon standing in the foyer of the house. After a few minutes the maid descended the staircase and told Damon to follow her. She opened the door to his room and stepped out of the way while he walked in. She was fixing to leave when he called her back in._

_ "Margaret, could you close the drapes. The sun rises on this side of the house and I do not wish to be woken up in a few hours," said Damon._

_ Margaret nodded and made her way over to the large French doors. As she reached to draw them closed Damon clamped his hand over her mouth and bit into her neck, draining her of all her blood. He quickly disposed of the body and retired for the night._

_ Megan woke the next morning at dawn. She lay in her bed and waited for Margaret to come in and get started on her morning chores. After a few minutes Megan sighed and got out of bed and opened the curtains in her room. She pulled on her robe and walked over to her door. She stuck her head out the door and called for another maid to help her that morning._

_ Damon was lying in his bed and listening to Megan get ready for the day, knowing she was going to be the epitome of society since she had a guest in her house. Once he was certain Megan was presentable he stood up from the bed and redressed himself. He walked out of his room the same time as Megan left hers. She smiled at him as she turned to walk down the stairs._

_ Megan was sitting at the breakfast table with a small orange in front of her. She nodded to the seat adjacent to her when Damon walked in. He nodded his acknowledgement and sat down next to her. Damon smiled as the kitchen maid brought him the other half of the orange for the first part of breakfast. Damon picked up his spoon and was fixing to eat when Megan laid hers down and stared at him._

_ "Yes, miss?" he said._

_ "Where is my maid?" asked Megan._

_ "Excuse me?" said Damon._

_ "Margaret, where is she? Is she in your room?" asked Megan._

_ "No, miss she is not," said Damon._

_ "Then where is she?" asked Megan._

_ "I have no idea, miss," said Damon._

_ "You have the audacity to lie to me in my own home?" asked Megan._

_ Megan motioned to have the orange taken from the table. Damon frowned and placed his spoon on the table._

_ "I am not lying to you, miss. I do not know where your maid is," said Damon._

_ "So the fact that my cook found her this morning lying on the edge of the woods with bite marks in her neck has nothing to do with you?" asked Megan._

_ "What are you insinuating?" said Damon looking at Megan._

_ Megan stood up from her chair and walked behind Damon, leaning over to whisper in his ear, "I know what you are."_

_ Megan was halfway across the room when Damon stood and ran over to her. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, barring his fangs. Megan's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, her pupils almost swallowing her beautiful brown irises._

_ "Be careful what you say, Miss Sawyer," said Damon. "I do no think the town council will take kindly to you housing a vampire for the night."_

_ "Do not threaten me, vampire. I am far from the council's good graces, as it is," said Megan. "There is nothing you can say that will remove me any farther than I already am."_

_ Damon smiled and let go of her neck, letting her catch her breath. He smiled and retracted his fangs. He stepped back and leaned against the opposite wall, crossing his arms over his chest._

_ "And what has made you fall so far from the council's grace?" asked Damon._

_ "Nothing I wish to share with a stranger," said Megan fixing her dress._

_ "Hm. You'll let me stay in your home, knowing what I am, yet you would divulge that secret. Your priorities are in some serious need of switching," said Damon._

_ "It is not of your business why the town council does not like me," said Megan._

_ "Miss, the sheriff is here to see you," said a blonde maid._

_ Megan nodded and started to walk out of the room. She stopped and turned around and told Damon to leave the staff alone and to disappear. Damon smirked and ran from the room and out the back door and sat on the swing in the garden. Megan sighed and walked into the foyer of the house._

_ "Sheriff," said Megan._

_ "Mrs. Sawyer," said the Sheriff. "I am afraid to inform you that your husband was found dead this morning floating down the river."_

_ Megan brought her hand up to her mouth as she gasped. Her butler, Christopher, caught her as she fainted. Christopher nodded his head as the sheriff left the house. The petite blonde maid closed the door and walked over to her mistress and started to fan her. Megan's eyes jerked open as she stood from Christopher's arms._

_ "Miss?" he said._

_ "Pack the essentials. Everything else can stay," she said disappearing up the stairs._

_ Both servants looked at each other before they took off in two different directions to do as she said. Damon sat on the swing and listened as she ordered the staff around. After a few minutes he stood and walked back into the house and found Megan in her room standing on the balcony._

_ "Missus?" he said with a questioning look._

_ "I _**was**_ married," she said. "My husband is…"_

_ "Dead. I heard," said Damon. "Found him floating down the river. Now, one has to wonder why you are in such a fuss to leave if it was an accident."_

_ Megan glared at him before she pushed past him and disappeared up a set of stairs that led to the attic. Damon followed her up the stairs to come to a halt._

_ "Stay away from me," she said._

_ "And if I don't want to?" he asked, smirking._

_ "I'll make you," she said._

_ "I'm shaking in my boots," chuckled Damon._

_ Megan uncorked the bottle in her hand and threw the liquid at Damon, hitting him in the face. Damon screamed out in pain and grabbed his face. Megan ran past him and back down the stairs locking the door to the attic before running into her room. She backed herself against the French doors and listened._

_ Damon stood up from the floor as his face healed from the vervain. He growled and ran down the stairs. He threw the attic door from its hinges and walked over to her door. He smirked and knocked on the door._

_ "I know you are there, I can hear your heart beat," said Damon knocking in. "Wont you let me in."_

_ Megan backed up against the doors a little more as the door was flung off the hinges. Damon walked in and turned to face her. She reached behind herself and opened the doors and backed out on the balcony. Damon slowly followed after her, slaking his prey._

_ "You shouldn't have done that. Now I'm mad," he said walking out on the balcony._

_ Megan glanced off to the side to see the servants loading her things into the carriage, paying not attention to her or Damon. She turned back and Damon was standing right in front of her, glaring._

_ "So tell me, _Mrs._ Sawyer, what happened to your husbands?" asked Damon running a finger down her face._

_ "My husband drowned," she said._

_ "I said husbands," said Damon smirking. "The servants talk way too much. You've had three husbands now, and all three of them are dead. How very black widow spider of you."_

_ Megan reached up and tried to smack Damon but was stopped. Damon gripped her wrist, almost breaking it, and brought it back down to her waist._

_ "Drowning, fire, and what else?" he said musing. "Oh, yes poisoned by the former cook. Am I right?"_

_ "Leave me be," she said._

_ "I like you. You're evil. Marrying rich, God fearing men. Killing them and making it look like a freak accident or someone else's murder, and then getting their money," said Damon. "Why run this time?"_

_ "I'm not running," said Megan. "I'm visiting my mother in Richmond."_

_ "So why take so much with you?" asked Damon stepping closer._

_ Before she could answer Damon captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He grabbed her around the waist and ran them back to his room, tossing her on the bed. He walked over to his saddlebag and pulled out a small velvet bag. He dug through it and pulled out a small ring._

_ "Here," he said._

_ "What is this for?" asked Megan looking at the ring._

_ "That way I can always find you," said Damon. "I have a feeling I'm fixing to enjoy myself."_

"Ah, I remember now," chuckled Damon drying himself off.

"Jerk," said Megan rolling her eyes.

"Hey, I'm old. Remember," he said smirking.

"Man I've miss that smirk," said Megan cupping his face with her hand.

"So answer me this, who turned you?" asked Damon.

"You want to truth?" asked Megan wrapping the towel around her body.

"Yeah," said Damon.

"Stefan did," said Megan sitting on his bed.

"What?" said Damon.

"Stefan turned me. He felt sorry for me," said Megan. "Said someone as beautiful as me shouldn't grow old and die. I blame Lexi for letting him do."

Damon frowned at Megan's revelation.

"Way to go staking her. I bet Stefan was pissed as hell," said Megan.

"He survived," said Damon.

"Typical Damon, shutting off all emotions," said Megan. "If it makes you feel any better, I didn't sleep with him."

"Makes me feel a little better," said Damon smirking.

"Yeah, you are the only Salvatore to ever grace my private areas," said Megan rolling her eyes. "Now, how 'bout you grace those areas again."

"Gladly," said Damon pulling the towel from her body.


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan and Elena walked into the boarding house. It was quite, which was normal, but something was off. Stefan frowned as he walked through the house.

"What's wrong Stefan?" asked Elena sitting on the couch.

"Something is wrong," said Stefan.

"What is it?" asked Elena.

"Damon's gone," said Stefan.

"That's good, Stefan," smiled Elena.

Elena stood up from the couch and walked over to Stefan. Stefan smiled and leaned down and kissed her. Elena ran her fingers through his hair while his wrapped around her waist. He was fixing to lift her up around his waist when Damon came home.

"Oh, look. Stefan and Elena are home," he said.

"Well I'll be damned. The rumors are true. There is a doppelganger," said Megan.

Stefan jerked back from Elena and looked at the two of them. Elena turned to face them as well. Stefan slowly stepped in front of Elena shielding her from Megan.

"Now, now," said Megan. "I'm not going after your human. I'm simply visiting."

"You don't visit," said Stefan. "What are you really doing here?"

"Visiting my sire," she said smirking.

"Damon is your sire? Why would you let him do that?" asked Elena stepping out from behind Stefan.

Megan chuckled and ran over to Elena, "You are so sweet. I like her."

Damon rolled his eyes and disappeared into the parlor. Megan walked over and stood next to Stefan and locked arms with him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Damon didn't change me," smiled Megan. "Stefan did."

Elena looked at Megan, who was still smiling, and Stefan. Stefan disentangled himself from Megan and stepped towards Elena. Elena stepped back from him.

"You, you, changed her?" asked Elena.

"Yeah. It was really quite sweet. I was all alone, my husband had died," said Megan.

"Again," said Damon walking back into the room.

"Right, again. Anyway. I was sitting next to the river and along comes Stefan. Charming Stefan," said Megan looking at him. "Of course I took him as human, whoops."

Megan chuckled as she took the scotch glass from Damon.

"Anyway. I saw him as my next…um…well," said Megan.

"Victim," said Damon chuckling.

"Right, husband. Boy was I wrong," said Megan. "Lexi had just left him to be on his own. Cause little boys have to grow up sometime. Right Stefan?"

"Shut up," said Stefan.

"Aw, I'm hurt," said Megan with a frown. "Anyway. He told me I was too pretty to grow old and die. And I agreed. And presto here I am, what, 130 odd years later."

"Done now?" asked Damon.

"Really? We had sex this morning. In fact all weekend. I'm tired," said Megan.

"How do you walk in the sun?" asked Elena.

"Same way as the boys do," said Megan. "The Bennett's aren't the only ones who knew how to cast that spell."

Elena kept looking between Megan and Stefan. Stefan tried to grab Elena's hand but she stepped back again. Stefan looked dejected and tried to speak. Elena brought her hand up telling him to shut up.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Elena.

"It's not import-" started Stefan.

"Don't you dare call me unimportant," said Megan.

"Shut up!" shouted Stefan. "You're not helping me here."

"I shouldn't have to help you anyway," said Megan. "You left me all by myself, you ass."

"What?" asked Elena.

"Honey, if you wanna here this story you are going to need to sit down and a drink," said Megan. "I'm long winded."

Damon chuckled as he grabbed another glass to pour Elena a drink. Elena took the glass and followed Megan into the lounge. She sat down on the couch while Megan and took the other couch. Stefan tried to sit next to Elena but she moved to the armchair.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" asked Megan sipping her drink. "If you're mad just hearing he changed someone, you may not wanna hear this."

"When did you start caring what people think?" asked Stefan.

"You make have a few years on me, but I'm not afraid to fight you," said Megan. "While you have become complacent with human life and Damon has become less bloodthirsty, I, on the other hand, have stopped my evil ways."

Damon chuckled as Megan talked.

"What's so funny?" asked Megan.

"Evil ways? You're a vampire," said Damon.

"Not what I meant," said Megan.

"Then what did you mean?" asked Elena.

"I was a Black Widow," said Megan. "Just ask Damon. He figured it out when we first met."

"That's because I'm not an idiot," said Damon.

"Yeah, but you aint a genius," said Megan smiling.

"Just tell your damn story," said Damon

Elena turned her attention back to Megan who had set her glass down on the table.

_Megan was sitting on the riverbank. She was watching the water flow down river. She had taken a break in running from her most recent husband. She heard someone walking through the leaves towards the river. She stood and started to move towards the bushes to hide. As she stood to turn she saw Stefan._

_ Stefan knew there was someone near. He could hear their heart beat. When he emerged from the bushed he saw her standing up. He smiled at her and bowed slightly. She returned the gesture and turned to walk away._

_ "Are you lost?" asked Stefan._

_ "No," replied Megan._

_ "Is your husband near?" asked Stefan._

_ "No, he's dead," said Megan smirking._

_ "I am sorry," said Stefan taking a step nearer her. "Might I inquire as to what happened?"_

_ "Duel," said Megan._

_ For once she was technically the killer. Her husband had died in a duel. It was her lover she was responsible for killing._

_ "And the other man?" asked Stefan. "Someone as beautiful must have a lover."_

_ "Also dead," said Megan smirking._

_ Megan turned and started walking towards Stefan, smiling. Stefan took her hand and kissed it lightly. Megan curtsied again and introduced herself._

_ "Lady Davenport," she said._

_ "My lady," said Stefan._

_ "And you are?" asked Megan._

_ "Stefan Salvatore," he replied._

_ "Nice to meet you Stefan Salvatore," said Megan._

_ "Likewise Ms. Davenport," said Stefan. "If I might make a statement, I hope it is not too bold of me, but you are quite beautiful."_

_ Megan smiled, "Thank you. And that is not too bold. Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"_

_ "I would love to," said Stefan._

_ Megan turned to leave and Stefan followed her._

Elena sat there and listened to the recollection.

"You okay?" asked Megan. "I can stop there and we can talk about something else."

"No, keep going," said Elena.

Megan shrugged her shoulders and delved right back into her story.

Megan was sitting at the head of the table, Stefan to her right. They shared small talk over the dinner. Megan was fixing to retire for the night when Stefan started up another conversation.

_ "You have already mentioned that I am beautiful," smiled Megan._

_ "And I can not stop mentioning it," said Stefan. "You are much to pretty to grow old and die."_

_ "Everyone must die eventually. I have become very accustomed to death," said Megan._

_ "Your husband was not the first?" asked Stefan._

_ "The fifth actually," smiled Megan. "Davenport is only the most recent name I have acquired."_

_ Stefan nodded in acknowledgement. He stood from his seat and helped her from her own. He walked behind her as they left the dinning area. Just as she reached the stairs he stopped her._

_ "What if I could offer you eternity?" asked Stefan. "You are much to beautiful to die and I am much too lonely."_

Before Megan could answer Stefan attacked her.

Elena closed her eyes as she downed the rest of her drink. Megan downed the rest of hers and handed the glass to Damon. Damon grabbed Elena's and refilled them both.

"You okay?" asked Megan.

"Ye-yeah," said Elena.

"Elena, you have to under-" started Stefan.

"Don't talk to me," said Elena. "Go on."

Megan sighed but continued with her story.

_Megan woke up with a splitting headache. She stood up from her bed and walked from her room. It was completely dark outside. She roamed the halls looking for her guest. She found him in the library looking at the books._

_ "Oh, you're awake," said Stefan smiling. "I'm sure you are hungry."_

_ "Starving, but I've already eaten. Why did you attack me?" asked Megan._

_ "You are hungry for a different reason. I can show you, come with me," said Stefan extending his hand._

_ "Answer my question first," said Megan._

_ "Because I can. I could've killed you," said Stefan as his face shifted._

_ Megan stepped back from him and hit the wall. Stefan kept moving towards her and stopped when she said something._

_ "What was that?" asked Stefan._

_ "Damon…I knew he was…how could…you're just…" mumbled Megan._

_ "What did this Damon look like?" asked Stefan._

_ Megan threw her hand up to block his advances. Stefan grabbed her hand and looked at the ring on her finger._

_ "Where did you get this?" asked Stefan._

_ "Damon gave it to me," said Megan._

Stefan dropped her hand and walked past her. Megan turned to follow him but he was already gone.

"Youjust left her?" asked Elena.

"I was a different person back then," said Stefan.

"No, he was just pissed I got to her first," chuckled Damon.

"Shut up!" said Stefan.

"I think it's time I went home," said Elena walking out of the house.

Stefan glared at Damon and Megan who were still sitting on the couch.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Stefan.

"She wanted to know. I've never withheld information if someone has asked for it," said Megan. "You would know that if you had stuck around."

"Okay, I'm bored," said Damon standing up.

"I can think of something to entertain you," smiled Megan.

Stefan grunted and walked out of the house, slamming the door.

"What is his problem?" asked Damon, not really caring.

"He's mad because I'm with you," chuckled Megan.

"Oh really? Well I think I can make him even more pissed," smirked Damon carrying Megan into Stefan's room, closing the door.

Megan laughed as she was thrown down on the bed.

"He's going to kill was," laughed Megan.

"I can take him," smirked Damon.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan rolled over and found a cold spot in the bed, not that it would've been warm. She opened her eyes to the blinding sun streaming through the window. She threw back the covers and climbed out of the bed. She closed the curtains over the window, but that didn't have any effect on the light problem.

"Stupid white curtains," she grumbled. "Who has white curtains!"

Megan stretched and turned towards the door. She grabbed a silk robe off the door and tied it around her as she made her way to the stairs. She didn't hear anyone in the house, which was odd. She made her way to the kitchen to find both brothers sitting at the table locked in a glare-down. Megan chuckled and opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag.

She poured some of it into a mug and stuck it in the microwave to warm it up. She leaned back on the counter and watched the two of them stare at each other, not acknowledging her presence. The microwave dinged and she grabbed the mug. She walked over to the table and sat down next to Damon and watched the two of them.

After a half hour and four mugs later she was getting bored. She rinsed out the mug and set it in the sink and walked back over to the table. She waved her hand in between their faces and got nothing. She sighed and walked out of the room. She found a thick book in the library and walked back to the kitchen. She smirked as she walked over to Damon. She lifted the book and swung towards his head. The book connected with a loud thud, knocking Damon from his chair.

She laid the book down on the counter and took his seat. Damon stood up and walked out of the room. Megan sat staring at Stefan, knowing he would break soon.

"What are you doing?" asked Stefan.

"Staring at you," said Megan. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said starting to stand.

"Don't think so," said Megan running to his side. "Sit. And tell me what the hell is going on."

"Why don't you go ask _Damon_," Stefan said with venom.

"You really think he is going to tell me? Stefan, what have Damon and I been doing the past day and a half?" asked Megan sitting down.

Stefan rolled his eyes at her question. He knew Damon wasn't going to tell her what was going on, but he really didn't want to tell her either. Megan huffed and stood up from the table. She grabbed the book and walked out of the kitchen. She walked back to the library and put the book back on the shelf. She turned to leave and was confronted by Damon.

"What…the hell," he said.

"Need a little more info," she said.

"You hit me with a fucking book!" said Damon.

"A big one, too," she said smiling.

"Not the point," said Damon.

"Actually that was the point. I found the biggest, thickest thing I could and hit you with it," she said.

"Biggest and thickest?" asked Damon smirking.

Megan knew that smirk. She knew what he was thinking and she knew where he was going with this conversation. He had gone from extremely pissed off to extremely turned on in half a second. Megan rolled her eyes and walked away from Damon. Damon turned on his heel and followed her up the stairs and into his room.

She grabbed clothes out of her bag and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Damon frowned and flopped down on his bed. He listened as she turned the water on and got in. He couldn't help the images that followed. So many things he could do in the shower _with_ her.

Damon was brought from his thoughts by a knock on the door. He looked over and found Elena leaning on the frame. No, not Elena, _Katherine._ Damon was on his feet in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" said Damon.

"Just visiting," said Katherine.

"We told you to leave," said Damon. "You have no reason to be here anymore."

"But this is my home," said Katherine walking into the room. "And I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?" asked Damon.

"Girl talk," she said turning to face him.

"Katherine, leave," said Damon.

"Can't, not yet," said Katherine plopping down in the armchair.

Damon growled but stopped short when Megan walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She looked at Damon with a confused look and he nodded towards the chair. Megan rolled her eyes and disappeared back in the bathroom. A few seconds later she was dressed and brushing her hair when the door swung open again. She laid the brush down and walked out of the bathroom.

"Katherine," she said.

"Megan, long time no see," she said standing up.

"Not long enough. What are you doing here?" asked Megan.

"Girl talk, remember?" she said.

"I said in Memphis, not Mystic Falls," said Megan.

"But I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. I can get this meeting over with and see my boys," said Katherine smirking at Damon.

Damon growled and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"I think he's a little mad," smiled Katherine.

Megan charged Katherine and slammed her against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" said Megan.

"Like I said, girl talk," said Katherine.

"Then get to talking," said Megan releasing Katherine.

Katherine straightened her jacket and walked over to the fireplace. Megan sat down in the armchair and rubbed her temples. She was seriously thinking Katherine was giving her a headache. Katherine turned on her heel and leaned back on the wall staring at Megan.

"I've got news," said Katherine.

"I figured that much," said Megan rolling her eyes.

"You're more like me than you think," smirked Katherine.

"News?" said Megan.

"Right, anyway. I found out that _he_ is in Bucharest for the summer. He wont be stateside until the fall," said Katherine.

"I knew that," said Megan.

"But, I got a hold of one of his humans and she told me that he is considering making an early return," said Katherine.

"You compel her?" asked Megan.

"Duh," said Katherine.

"The ingest vervain, you idiot!" shouted Megan. "They tell that to everyone who tries to compel them."

Katherine frowned, "Not my fault. You should've told me."

"You should've been able to figure it out," said Megan. "Go and see if you can find out anything _new_."

Katherine huffed and disappeared from the room. Megan leaned her head back on the chair and closed her eyes. She started to rub her temples again. Damon walked back up the stairs after Katherine had left. He had heard everything they were talking about, kind of hard not to with his hearing. He walked into the room and saw Megan sitting in the chair. He walked up behind her and started rubbing her temples for her.

Megan's eyes shot open when Damon touched her. She jumped from the chair and turned around. Damon was smiling but it soon faded away. The frown he was wearing earlier that morning had made it's way back to his face.

"What was that about?" asked Damon.

"You tell me. I know you were listening," said Megan.

"Who are you looking for?" asked Damon.

"Are they a threat?" asked Stefan walking in the room.

"To you and Elena? No," said Megan.

"What about to you?" asked Damon.

"Possibly," said Megan.

"Who is it?" asked Damon.

"Ask Stefan. He knows," said Megan.

Damon turned to Stefan but he only shrugged his shoulders. Damon turned back to Megan who was looking out the window. He walked up behind her and placed he arms around her waist.

"Who is it?" asked Damon.

"Lord Davenport," she said looking out the window.

"Who?" asked Damon.

"Her deceased husband," said Stefan. "She was _Lady Davenport_ when I met her."

Damon stepped back from Megan and turned her to face him.

"No I didn't turn him. It was a week after the duel that Stefan turned me," said Megan knowing what Damon was going task.

"Does he know where you are?" asked Damon.

"He's not going to kill me," said Megan.

"You don't know that," said Damon.

"Yes, I do," said Megan.

Megan walked over to her bag and dug through it. She pulled out a worn envelope and handed it to Damon. Damon opened the envelope and dumped out small sheets of paper. He unfolded them all and read them all. He turned and looked at Megan.

"He's been stalking me since his death," said Megan. "I've gotten one every year on the anniversary of his death. They all say the same thing, _I can't wait to see my blushing bride again_."

"But you aren't married anymore," said Damon.

"'_Till death do us part_' ring any bells? Death didn't part us. We're both dead and still married," said Megan. "To him anyway."

"What does that mean?" asked Stefan.

"I might have gotten married again, once or twice," said Megan turning to face the window.

"You just can't stop can you?" asked Stefan.

"It's not the killing I get the enjoyment out of," said Megan. "It's the wedding. I love weddings."

Damon rolled his eyes at her statement, "Serial bride kills off her husbands to get another wedding. Nice."

"Shut up," said Megan. "It's not my fault. My mother was married five times by the time I was married once."

"Which part was the learned behavior?" asked Stefan.

"Marrying rich," said Megan. "She married a bunch of old codgers and they died, leaving everything to her and me. She would marry again and the cycle would continue."

"But you married rich, young men," said Stefan.

"All their death's were an accident," said Megan turning around to face them both.

"You're kidding me," said Stefan.

"I never once murdered my husbands. I never did anything to them to ensure they would die," said Megan. "My staff that I had when I met Damon had been with me since I was little. When my mother died they came with me."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault they decided when and what happened," said Megan. "I truly did love my first husband. He had been kind to me. I had gone to visit my aunt for the week and when I came back my husband was dead. It was that night that my maid had told me the truth. So I never murdered my husbands, no matter what you think."

"But who would changed Lord Davenport?" asked Stefan.

"I have an idea," said Megan plopping down in the chair.

"Who?" they asked.

"Katherine," said Megan.

"What?" asked Damon.

"I met Katherine a month before Stefan. She had come visiting a cousin in the area and had taken a liking to my husband. Have a feeling that she fed him her blood and waited for him to be killed," said Megan. "She knew I had a lover and she knew Adam would figure it out eventually, knowing he would duel the other man. She was hoping that he would die."

"Why would she do that?" asked Damon.

"To control me," said Megan. "I can't keep taking wealthy men if my husband can't die."

"Why would she want wealthy humans?" asked Stefan.

"Why does any woman want a man with wealth?" asked Megan rolling her eyes. "Money. He has it and she wants it. Can't go around compelling everyone you meet."

Stefan mumbled something as he left the room. Megan was back to massaging her temples in the chair. Damon put all the letters in the envelope and put it on her bag. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. Megan opened her eyes to see him sitting there.

"What?" asked Megan.

"Absolutely nothing," he smiled.

Megan was fixing to say something when he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her up from the chair. He glided over to the bed and dropped her down on it. She huffed and sat up. Damon was already down to his boxers. She smirked and pulled her shirt over her head. If there was one thing she could count of sure it was Damon and his sex drive. No matter how serious the situation, she knew he could say something lewd. She unbuttoned her jeans as she climbed on the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Megan sat on the front porch watching the sunrise. She could hear Damon puttering around in the kitchen and Stefan getting into the shower. She sighed as the sky changed from a dark blue to a light blue, pink, and purple. She sat her mug down on the table and walked out into the yard. Damon stood at the door and watched her. She was beautiful in the morning sun.

He walked out into the yard and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. She liked this, but it wasn't going to last. She was leaving soon. She had to, it's just who she was. She heard rustling in the woods. Damon had heard it too. They both stood still and listened and waited.

"What are you doing to my wife?" he said walking out of the woods.

"We're not married anymore," said Megan not looking at him.

"Till death do us party, baby," he said. "It aint parted us yet."

"Keep coming closer and it will," said Damon.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Damon Salvatore," said Megan smirking.

She knew Adam knew about the Salvatore brothers. He stopped and took in the scene before him. He let a low growl rip through him as he watched Megan.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Megan.

"You are my WIFE," he said. "And he is touching you."

"I stopped being your wife when you went to that duel," said Megan.

"What did you expect me to do? That man was taking my wife from me," said Adam.

"FYI, Adam, you were like my sixth or seventh husband. There had been many more before you," said Megan. "And have been many more since you."

Adam stood there with shock written all over his face. Damon let a smirk play over his mouth as he watched all this unfold. Adam took the final steps to where Damon and Megan were standing.

"And he is your newest one, then," said Adam eying Damon.

"If you want to keep your eyes, I suggest you stop doing that," said Megan. "And no."

"Then who is he to you?" asked Adam.

"A good time," smirked Megan

"Excuse me?" said Adam.

"A good time," said Megan. "I met Damon long before I met you, Adam."

"Then who changed you?" asked Adam. "I came back for you and you were already gone. I went back to change you so we could be together forever and you were gone!"

"I'm never with my husbands forever. You should've been able to do a little research on me now that you've got some time on your hands," said Megan. "They always die. It was only a matter of time before something happened to you. And Stefan was the one who changed me. But I must know, who turned you?"

"Katerina," said Adam.

"Figures," said Megan. "Had that one figured out."

"Come back with me," he said.

"No," said Megan. "I'm happy being alone. I don't want to be with you anymore. You died before I did. Therefore legally we are not married."

"Damn you woman. You are coming with me!" shouted Adam.

"Don't think so," said Damon grabbing him around the throat and tossing him into a tree.

Adam charged Damon and was slammed back into the tree. Megan sat down under another tree and watched the two men fight over her. She smirked at the though of Damon fighting over someone other than Elena.

"What are you smirking about?" asked Damon sitting down next to her.

"Where is Adam?" asked Megan.

"Depends," said Damon.

"On what?" asked Megan.

"Do you really care where he is?" asked Damon.

"It would be nice to know," smiled Megan.

"Well," started Damon. "You see that large oak tree over there?"

"Yeah," said Megan.

"He's a pile of dust behind it," said Damon.

Megan started laughing when Damon told her that. She fell back on the ground and laughed harder. Damon looked down at her as she laughed. When she finally had control over herself she sat back up.

"Sorry about that," said Megan.

Damon shook his head a chuckled. He extended his hand out to Megan. Megan smiled and let Damon pull her to her feet. He reached forward and moved a stray hair behind her ear. Damon's face became serious once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Megan.

"There are no more, right?" he said.

"Not to my knowledge. I've seen them all put in the ground in broad daylight, well except him," said Megan.

Damon smiled again and kissed Megan, "Good because I don't want to keep killing off your husbands."

Megan smiled and kissed Damon again. Damon turned around and started to walk back to the house pulling Megan behind him. Megan's smile fell from her face when he turned his back. She was leaving soon and he was getting used to her being there. It was going to end badly and she knew it.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon woke up the next morning expecting to find Megan lying beside him. He frowned he found her spot empty. He stood up and pulled on a pair of pants and walked down to the kitchen. When he didn't find her there he went to the parlor. She wasn't in there either. He was fixing to leave when he saw a book laying out on one of the tables. He grabbed the book to put it back on the bookshelf when an envelope fell out. He placed the book on the shelf and then picked up the envelope.

The front was addressed to him. He flipped it over and opened it. Inside was a letter from Megan.

_**I'm sorry I left like I did. I've had fun the past few weeks, but I can't stay. You said so yourself the other day you can't keep killing my husbands, but my dead husbands aren't the only thing that could come looking for me. Katherine is free and is probably picking up a following again. I can see how much Stefan cares for Elena and I can see it in your eyes as well. You still love her, no matter how much you don't want to. So I made an executive decision to leave to keep Ms. Gilbert safe. I promise to come visit again, and this time I won't wait a hundred plus years. ~Megan**_

Damon stared at the letter. He crumpled it up and tossed it in the fire. He grabbed the book off the shelf that it had been in. It was _Little Women_. Damon scoffed.

"Figures it would be in there," he said putting the book back on the shelf.

"Little Women? Doesn't seem like your kind of book," said Stefan walking in.

"Megan was reading it," he said.

"Where is she? Elena was wanting to talk to her," said Stefan.

"Gone," said Damon.

"When is she going to be back?" asked Stefan.

"Roughly?" said Damon. "Probably in a hundred years."

"What?" asked Stefan. "She left? Why?"

"To keep Elena safe," said Damon.

"How do you know?" asked Stefan.

"She told me," said Damon.

Damon didn't wait for his brother's reply. He turned and walked out of the parlor and out the back door. He had to let off some steam, and quick.

**TEN YEARS LATER**

Elena was sitting in the living room with a little girl on the floor in front of her. She and Stefan had adopted the little girl a few months ago. Her name was Abigail. She and Stefan had been married for almost five years and she had been a vampire for four of those five years. She smiled as the little girl played with her dolls.

Stefan walked in and sat down next to his wife. He kissed her cheek and watched their daughter play. They were still living in Mystic Falls in the boarding house. A few years ago a man ran for mayor and won. The first thing he did was out the fact that there were things such as vampire and werewolves and witches, the new mayor was a witch. Bonnie ousted herself as a witch as well. That led Stefan outing himself as a vampire and eventually Elena and Caroline doing the same thing. After the initial shock of it all everything fell in to a comfortable way.

Stefan was fixing to say something to Elena when he heard a car pull up in the driveway. Elena looked up at the door waiting for the knock before she answered the door. After a few minutes the knock she was waiting on came. She stood up from the couch and walked to the front door. She opened the door and her mouth fell open.

"Nice to see you too, Elena," chuckled Megan.

"Uh. Megan. What are you doing here?" asked Elena when she remembered how to speak.

"Came to visit," said Megan. "Can I come in or do I have to stay on the porch all day?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, please come in," said Elena opening the door more.

"Stefan is in the living room. Can I get you anything to drink?" asked Elena.

"Scotch, please," smiled Megan.

Elena turned and walked into the parlor to get the drink. Megan turned and started walking to the living room. She turned the corner about the time Elena handed her the glass. Megan saw the little girl on the floor and Stefan sitting on the couch.

"Oh, my god," she said dropping the class.

"What?" asked Elena.

Megan turned to look at her. She grabbed Elena by the arms and held tight.

"Where did she come from?" asked Megan.

"We adopted her a few months ago. Why?" asked Elena.

Megan dropped her arms from Elena and look at her, "You should've cried out in pain with how hard I was holding you."

"Vampire," she said.

"When?" asked Megan.

"Four years ago," said Elena.

"Riiight," said Megan. "Anyway. Demon Spawn Baby."

"She is not a demon spawn baby," said Stefan.

"Yeah she is, because if she ever kills anyone she is gonna kill you two," said Megan.

"What?" said Elena.

"That's Lockwood's baby," said Megan. "I've been following him the past six years to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Well he did, he just didn't know about it."

Megan turned and looked at the little girl sitting on the floor. The girl wasn't much older than three.

"He hooked up with a girl a few counties over. Things didn't work out and he left, going back to Florida and Jewels. Turns out the girl got prego. She had munchkin over there. Decided that she didn't want the girl and put her up for adoption," said Megan. "Word to the wise, don't let her kill anything. I'm sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up."

Megan turned and walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a towel and went to pick up the pieces of glass. She tossed the glass in the trash and blotted the scotch out of the carpet and cleaned up everything else. She sighed and walked into the parlor to pour another glass. As she sipped on the drink she walked around looking at all the books. She stopped when one particular book caught her attention. She smiled as she pulled it off the shelf.

"Little Women?" said Elena walking in.

"My favorite book," she said.

Megan sat her glass down on the table and opened the book, "Do you mind if I read some?"

"No, go ahead," smiled Elena. "I think I will join you."

Elena pulled another book off the shelf and sat down and started to read as well. Megan flipped through the book until she found where she had stopped reading ten years prior. After a half hour she was almost done with the book. Elena had put her book away to help with Abigail. As Megan turned the page an envelope fell to the floor. She frowned. She marked the page in the book and leaned over to pick up the envelope.

She turned it over to see her handwriting on the front with Damon's name scribbled on it. Her frown returned to her face as she laid the book on the table. She stood up from the seat and walked into the kitchen where Stefan was sitting.

"Hey Stefan?" she said.

"Hm?" he said.

"Where's Damon at?" asked Megan.

"What?" he said.

"Damon, where is he. I figured he would be home by now," said Megan.

"Damon doesn't live here anymore," said Stefan slightly confused.

"Where does he live then? I'm only in town until tomorrow night," said Megan.

"When I mean he doesn't live _here_ anymore, I mean in Mystic Falls," said Stefan.

"WHAT!" said Megan. "When did he leave?"

"About eight years ago," said Stefan. "You didn't know?"

"No, obviously," said Megan. "Did he tell you why he left?"

"Nope. Just said he was leaving and he was gone. He hasn't been back since," said Stefan. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Megan.

Megan stood up from the stool and walked out of the kitchen. Stefan looked down at the counter to see the envelope. He was going to call Megan back but he stopped when he heard the door close. Stefan picked up the letter and opened it.

_**Damon, hopefully you got a little curious as to why my first letter was in Little Women. Give me ten years time to deal with my problems and I promise I will return to Mystic Falls. Wait for me, please. At least by then I will know where your feelings lie.**_

Stefan laid the letter down and walked out the front door. Megan was gone and there was no telling when she was coming back, or if she would ever come back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six Months Later**

Elena was sitting in the parlor reading when Damon walked in. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. He frowned but sat down beside her on the couch. After a few minutes Elena sighed and closed her book.

"What Damon?" she asked.

"Just wanting to spend some quality time with my sister-in-law," said Damon.

"I doubt that," said Elena. "You disappeared nine years ago saying that you were going out and never come back. Then after all that time of not talking to either of us you come waltzing in claiming to want to spend time with me. I really doubt you are here for that."

Damon sat there flabbergasted. In all the years he had known Elena he had never seen her go off at him like that. He shook his head and stood up and poured a glass of Scotch. He was leaning on the drink table when Stefan walked in. Stefan saw Elena and she was pissed, then saw Damon and knew that's the reason she was so mad.

"Damon," said Stefan.

"Please tell your wife that I'm only here to see ya'll," said Damon.

"After nine years you just decided to come see us?" asked Stefan skeptical of his brother.

"Why is that so hard to believe," said Damon.

"Because it's you," said Elena walking out of the room.

Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. He waited until he heard the shower running in the upstairs bedroom before he talked. Stefan beat him to it, though."

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

"Came to get something. Didn't think she would be home," said Damon.

"Get whatever it is and leave," said Stefan. "Elena is pissed enough I don't need her in a foul mood all week."

Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the bookshelf. He found the book he was looking for and pulled it off the shelf. He opened it and started to flip through the pages. Once he had flipped through the whole book he did it again. Stefan watched him and realized what he was looking for.

"There isn't anything in there," said Stefan.

"I beg to differ," said Damon.

"The letter isn't in there," said Stefan.

"I know that. I have the one that she left when she left ten years ago," said Damon. "I'm looking for something else."

"What else?" asked Stefan.

"Nothing," said Damon getting upset and shoving the book back on the table.

"Have you ever read _Little Women_?" asked Stefan.

"No and I have no desire to," said Damon downing the rest of his drink.

"Maybe you should, not that it would help you now," said Stefan.

Stefan turned around and started to walk from the room when Damon stopped him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Damon.

"Like I said, the letter isn't in there anymore," said Stefan.

"What letter are you talking about?" asked Damon.

"The one she left towards the end of the book for you," said Stefan. "Read the book, Damon."

Stefan shrugged his brother off and walked up the stairs to his room. Damon glared at his brother's retreating form. When Stefan had disappeared Damon turned back to the library and walked over to the bookshelf. He grabbed the book and walked over to an armchair. He opened the book and started reading.

**Two Hours Later**

Elena got up to check on Abigail. As she made her way back to her room she heard a chair scoot across the floor down stairs. She sighed and walked down the stairs and to the library. Damon was putting the book on the shelf when she walked to the door.

"What's with the frown?" asked Elena.

"Nothing," said Damon.

"Did you read the book?" asked Elena.

"Most of it," said Damon turning to face her.

"How far?" asked Elena.

"She left New York," said Damon. "Got bored."

Elena rolled her eyes and walked farther into the room. She grabbed the book and turned it over in her hands and smiled before she put it back on the shelf. She turned around and stared at Damon.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

"You didn't finish it?" asked Elena.

"Nope," said Damon. "What's so important about that book anyway?"

"Megan," said Stefan walking into the room.

"What?" said Damon.

"Megan left her note saying she was leaving in the book. She was hoping you would read the book," said Stefan.

"She was hoping you'd be slightly curious as to why she chose that book and not another one," said Elena.

Stefan pulled the letter out of his back pocket and handed it to Damon, "She left this near the end of the book hoping you would find it as you read. Obviously you didn't."

"Let me guess, you did?" asked Damon taking the letter.

"No she did," said Stefan. "She came back about six months ago to visit. She was looking for you."

Elena walked past Damon and followed Stefan out of the library. Damon opened the letter and read it. He sank into the chair closest to him and re-read the letter. He had gotten so pissed that she left that he went looking for her. He never found her. Never came close to finding her. After nine years he was tired of looking. She obviously didn't want to be found. He hadn't expected her to come back to Mystic Falls as well.

**Across Town**

Megan sat in the Grill and turned her beer in her hands. It had been six months since she had been here and she was only in town by accident. She downed the rest of the drink and pulled a few bills from her pocket to pay for it. Just as she was getting ready to leave she heard Matt call a greeting to another patron. Megan turned around to see Damon Salvatore walking up to the bar.

She growled as she stood up from the table. Matt walked over to say something to her but she ignored him and walked to the bar. She sat down next to Damon and waited. Damon was getting really irritated at the girl next to him. He didn't want to be next to anybody and the rumor was that everyone knew he was a vampire. He let a growl slip as he took a drink. She grinned and let one slip as well, although her was a little more pissed off sounding.

Damon finally turned to see who was sitting next to him. He was taken aback when he saw Megan sitting there. She was pissed. Actually pissed was probably an understatement. She could probably send Klaus running for the hills she was so mad.

"Meg-" started Damon.

"Shut up," she said. "And listen."

Damon ordered another drink and nodded.

"I hate you," she said. "I half expected you to flip through the book at some point in ten years. But you didn't even do that. You left. I really don't care why you left but you did, without finding my other letter. I found it when I came back looking for you."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I doubt that," she said.

"I went looking for you," he said.

"If you had read the letter you would've known where I went," said Megan ordering a shot of Tequila.

"I'm sorry. I take it you dealt with whatever it was that needed dealing with?" he asked.

"Yeah, about eight months ago. I only had the chance to come back about six months ago," said Megan. "I was dumb enough to think you'd still be here."

Damon downed his shot and grabbed Megan by the shoulders and kissed her. Megan was going to push him back when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Damon pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

"I forgive your idiocy," she smiled.

"Come on. We've got some catching up to do," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door.

Megan laughed and followed him out the door.

_Definitely still the same Damon Salvatore after all these years!_, she thought.


End file.
